Les Histoires d'A de Maître K
by AnnaOz
Summary: [Kusatta Kyoushi no Houteishiki, etc... ] Série de drabbles autour de l'univers des différents mangas de Kazuma Kodaka, personnages et ratings divers, shounen ai mais pas yaoi, 100 mots à chaque fois.  En cours.
1. TooruMasami, à la cuisine

**Disclaimer :** A Sensei Kazuma Kodaka & les défuntes éditions Biblos.

**Note :** Petite série de drabbles autour des mangas de Kazuma Kodaka, principalement "Kusatta Kyoushi no Houteishiki", shounen-ai sage pour la plupart.

&&&

_Tooru/Masami - PG - "à la cuisine" - pour Shinrin_

Qui s'invite chez les Hagiwara/Shibata est toujours reçu à la cuisine, parce qu'il n'y a pas un moment où Maa-chan, propret comme une femme au foyer coquette, avec son tablier autour de la taille, cesse de proposer thé, biscuits sortant du four, douceurs, pâtisseries du jour.

Qui s'invite chez les Hagiwara/Shibata est toujours bien reçu.

Pourtant, quand, au retour de Tooru, la cuisine ronronne de mots tendres, de regards affamés, d'essence d'amour à l'état pur parfumant plus fort la pièce que les odeurs de sucre, qui s'invite chez les Hagiwara/Shibata est prompt à filer au salon pour les laisser ensemble.


	2. Maachan, garderie

**Disclaimer:** A Sensei K2 et Biblos.

&&&

_Masami - PG - "garderie" - pour __Shinrin_

Si Maa-chan s'écoutait, il ferait de son foyer un jardin d'enfants.

Après tout, il a toujours aimé la compagnie des tous petits, même en Norvège, quand tout petit lui-même, il était déjà loué par les gardiennes pour sa gentillesse et sa sollicitude.

Cela, il y pense quand il est seul à la maison, parce qu'il suffit que Masayoshi, Tooru, Ak-kun, Kouji et toute la bande viennent envahir salon, chambres, cuisine et salle de bain pour qu'il renonce, épuisé après les avoir tous nourris, blanchis, logés, écoutés, consolés, conseillés, à voir entrer un gamin de plus au sein de ce joyeux bazar !


	3. MasayoshiAtsushi, cigarettes

**Disclaimer :** A Kazuma Kodaka et Biblos.

&&&

_Masayoshi/Atsushi - PG - "cigarettes" - pour Shinrin_

Chaque fois que Masayoshi rencontre un ancien professeur, il a, invariablement une clope au bec, qui lui récolte un attendu "_Tu fumes trop ! Le tabac est une addiction mortelle"_ et autres conclusions _"Toi, parmi tous, avec ton métier, devrais le savoir"_ …ce qui est fondamentalement exact, mais, il pourrait expliquer à ces vieux ronchons que la cigarette, toute mauvaise habitude qu'elle est, compense un peu l'envie qui le prend en permanence de la remplacer par autre chose : les lèvres d'Atsushi, par exemple…

Ca, jamais il ne leur avouera ! Ni à ce jeune crétin, d'ailleurs, qui en tirerait bien trop de satisfaction…


	4. KyouheiKenya, garçon d'honneur

**Disclaimer :** A Sensei Double K & Biblos.

**Note :** Ces personnages-ci sont encore plus obscurs que les autres, si c'est du domaine du possible ' : Kyouhei est le jeune frère de Tooru, Miki, sa fiancée, et Kenya Takami est le jeune homme rencontré par la bande en Norvège.

&&&

_Kyouhei/Kenya - PG - "garçon d'honneur" - pour Shinrin_

Il y a chez Miki un petit quelque chose qui fait fondre Kyouhei : ça tient à ses regards, à sa façon mutine de tirer la langue, à sa peau, fine et douce, à son odeur, délicieuse et sucrée. Tout cela ferait de n'importe quel garçon un homme très heureux, et il l'est, sincèrement ! …mais il sent un rien minuscule qui rend son attraction un brin suspecte : pourquoi elle ?

C'est quand, garçon d'honneur au mariage de Tooru, il revoit Takami, que tout s'explique ! …Et Kenya, rigolard, lui volant un baiser au coin de la bouche, de murmurer : « Elle a mes yeux… »


	5. Sex TherapistBartender

**Disclaimer :** Toujours à Kazuma Kodaka...

**Note :** Juste pour faire mentir mon résumé, deux personnages tirés de "Sex Therapist", manga purement yaoi de K2.

&&&

_Sex Therapist/Bartender - PG-13 - pour Shinrin_

Parfois, au matin, quand il le voyait arriver du bar Kain avec sa mine défaite cachée sous une casquette, les jambes flageolantes, un petit _hmpff_ d'inconfort au moment de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, il ressentait une pointe, infime, de jalousie à l'idée de celui pour qui le « thérapeute » s'était mis dans cet état.

Il en venait même à nourrir l'envie de pousser à son tour la porte au carillon afin de constater que les encens mystérieux se révélaient superflus pour lui montrer celui qu'il désirait vraiment. Ce serait une joie, alors, de fatiguer un peu plus ses yeux déjà cernés…


End file.
